Dean Smells Like
by DioLink
Summary: The scents that distinctively describe Dean. Sam's POV. Ranging from weechester to present. Character Death. Spoiler for Thrid Season Finale.


Dean smells like…

Dean smells like Fabric Softener.

I could remember the scent of Downy on Dean's clothes every time he did the wash when we were kids. Dad would be gone on a hunt and Dean would be left with me. His job was to be the adult. To make sure I had clean clothes and food in my tummy before I went off to school.

He would miss school just so he could do the laundry. Laundry day was always my favourite. Dean always smelt so good and I loved curling next to him at bedtime. He reminded me of a mother I once knew but never met. There was always comfort in the scent of Downy on his skin and it would linger for a day or two before his natural body scent would overpower the fabric softener.

I would wait until the next wash day to relish in such a scent. It was definitely a favourite.

Dean smells like Orange Pop.

When were on the road for several days in a row dad would try his best to get us some healthy food but some weeks we were stuck with fast food. I could always remember the orders. Dad would get a Big Mac with a coke and fries. I would get a kids meal with nuggets, apple slices and milk and Dean. Dean would get a cheeseburger with fries and orange pop. Despite all the different scents the orange pop was always the strongest. For hours Dean would smell like orange.

I could always remember falling asleep in the back of the Impala while dad drove overnight and the scent of orange pop would accompany me to the dreaming world. When I could smell it again I would wake up and Dean would be there sleeping right beside me protecting me.

Dean smells likes Smoke.

It was Dean's first hunt. At this point I was well aware of things that went bump in the night and was well on my way in training. Dean knew so much more then me and he was on his first hunt with dad. It was a spirit. Dad wanted to start Dean off with something small and work his way up.

I was worried all night. They both had left a little after supper time and neither returned until the early morning hours the next day. I could remember waking up to the door clicking open and seeing my brother and father walk in. Both were dirty tired and smelled heavy of smoke.

Even after Dean had showered he still smelt like smoke. I didn't mind. It reminded me that Dean was out there doing the things dad was doing. That he was saving people and protecting me.

Dean smells like Ketchup.

When I was in my teens I had gotten into a fight with someone at school. I ended up winning the fight but breaking my leg. I had to go to the hospital to get it repaired and I remember waking up after the surgery to this thick scent. I couldn't figure out what it was until I opened my eyes and saw my brother sitting beside my bed with a cardboard container of fries drenched in ketchup. I should have known. Dean was always a ketchup fiend.

From then on every time I woke up in the hospital I could smell ketchup whether Dean was eating or not. It reminded me that he was watching out for me even when I was asleep.

Dean smells like Oil.

When dad gave Dean the Impala it was like a dream come true to my brother. He washed that thing ever chance he got. He worked hard to replace some of the broken pieces like the headlight in the front and the latch on the glove box. He wanted it perfect and when it was deemed suitable we went for a ride.

Everything was in working order and Dean would speed just to hear the engine roar with life…then there was a sputter and we had to pull over. It took hours before Dean had the Impala up and running. Sometime during his tinkering he had ended up getting sprayed with a little bit of oil. The entire car ride home smelt like oil.

Every time I get into the Impala I can smell the oil that has soaked itself into Dean's bench seat. It was a reminder that he was always there to fix a problem.

Dean smells like Sex.

I can remember just how proud he was of himself the night he lost his virginity. Dad was out and about on another hunt and Dean was gone on a date with a chick from school. He came back smelling heavy of sex with a stupid grin on his face. That one night stand started this entire fling thing he's been going through since. He was addicted from the first night.

Every time he comes home from a fling I can smell the stench of sex on him. Oddly enough it reminds me that he has the strength to move on.

Dean smells like Beer.

Dean had just turned legal and dad was out for a hunt. The hunt was taking longer then expected and we had to leave the next day - according to the amount of money dad gave the receptionist when we rented the room. Dean had left me behind to go to the local bar to get wasted…when he came home he had enough money from hustling pool to pay the extra few days we needed there. It reminded me that Dean will always pull through despite his condition.

Dean smells like Leather.

When dad gave Dean his leather jacket it was like the Impala all over again. That scent was all the reminded both of us of dad and now it was all that reminded me of Dean. The musty scent was a reassurance that Dean was around. Every time I smelt leather my brother would be there.

Dean smells like Rain.

Ever since I could remember Dean would always cry in the rain. He would hide whatever he was feeling and wait for a storm before he would go outside. Sometimes he cried but most of the time he just sat there and let the rain wash over him. I never understood what it was about the rain that made Dean feel so free but it didn't matter. Every time I smelt rain it would remind me that Dean wasn't always heartless. That my brother had more than just cocky remarks and smirks.

Dean smells like Dean.

There isn't just one scent that can describe Dean. He's everything my life revolves around. His scent is lingering in everything he once touched, everything he once owned. A musty scent that could only be his that couldn't be described as anything else but Dean…and I first noticed this scent disappearing when I cradled him in my arms the day he died.

I could smell the fabric softener, the orange pop, the smoke, the ketchup, the oil, the sex, the beer, the leather and the rain…but the scent that stood out was Dean. Then it started to disappear and I was left with nothing but the scent of objects that had left their mark in his skin, in his hair. But I know…I know that when I smell Dean again that he will be back. That he had found a way to crawl out of hell and come back to be the brother he always was.

I know that Dean will come back to protect me. Because that's the smell of Dean.


End file.
